


Hot For Teacher

by RidinCastielInTheImpala, tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Parent Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: After an anonymous writing assignment Castiel finds out that a father of one of his students has a crush on him. He really wants to know who that father is.





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the following prompt:  
> So, a long time ago, there was this sad post about a teacher who made kids anonymously write on a notecard with the note starting "I wish my teacher knew ..." Sadly, they were all pretty sad.  
> I was thinking teacher Cas could do this and they aren't as sad but one from student Ben says "I wish my teacher knew how big of a crush my dad has on him." Then teacher Cas has to figure out which student it is and find out about Dean. Rest is up in the air.
> 
> This was mostly written by me (tfw_cas), but RidinCastielInTheImpala added some really nice touches, and the lovely note cards.

“Okay, children.” Castiel Novak, the 3rd-grade teacher for Lawrence Elementary stood and waited for his students to give him their attention. “Class is nearly finished, but before you go I want you all to write a few words for me on a note card. The title should be ‘I wish my teacher knew’, and you can write anything you wish. You have about ten minutes to complete the assignment. Also, there is no need to put your name on it.”

 

Mr. Novak had heard about how cathartic and fun this kind of exercise could be from teaching experts and he was looking forward to reading their thoughts. The anonymity meant that the children were much more likely, to be honest. This writing assignment would be way more interesting than what he was usually given to read. Of course, he knew that some answers might be a little sad or worrying but he would deal with that if and when it arose. As Castiel handed out the note cards and watched his students begin to write, he could not help but smile. Some seemed to be pouring their hearts out, while others sat and thought a little at first. Within the allotted ten minutes, all of his pupils had finished. Castiel stood by the door and took the small papers from the kids as they filed out of the room and onto the playground where they would meet up with their parents, older siblings etc.

 

After tidying the classroom, Castiel collected his own things and went home, looking forward to a quiet evening with his cat, Meg, full of reading his students’ work. Meg greeted him at the door and he petted her for a while before feeding her and fixing some dinner for himself. He was finally ready to read the notes by 7:30. Collecting his shoulder bag from where it resided on the kitchen table, Castiel went to sit down on his couch, a beer in his free hand. He slipped the bundle of notecards out of the front pocket of his bag and looked at the first one, taking the first sip of his drink.

                                                                                                         

Castiel smiled at the sweet sentiment. He was unsure of who it could be but it seemed like something little miss Jody would say. He set the card aside and moved on to the next one.

                                                                                                            

_Oh_. He needed to identify this boy and work out what could be done. Castiel would not tolerate bullying in his classroom or anywhere else for that matter. It would come to a halt as soon as he found out who wrote the card. He slid the card from his paperclip to reveal the next one in the stack.

 

_Well, that's just adorable_. He made a quick note in his teacher log about organizing a ‘show and tell’ time for one day during the week. The children would appreciate that.

 

Mr. Novak recognised this handwriting instantly. It was neat and strong, just like the boy it belonged to. _Oh, poor little Bobby. Time to let him move, I think._  He took another swallow of his beer before setting it on the coffee table and reading the next card.

 

It was not just the red ink that had honed his attention to this one so strongly. Castiel blinked in disbelief at the card in his hand. _What…? I don't know how to-_ This was so entirely unexpected, but he really wanted to know who this child’s dad was. He read through the rest of the notes but none of it sunk in. He felt bad about that, but - _the dad of one of my students has a crush on me_. He set the stack aside and decided he would read through them properly when his brain started working again.

 

Maybe Castiel could figure out who the mystery dad was. There were a few fathers that regularly collected their children - some every day - and he had met a lot more at parent teacher conferences. He figured that the child must be one of those whose parents were not together; after all it was highly unlikely that a father would tell his son or daughter that he had a crush on their teacher if he was in a relationship. He started mentally going through what he knew about his students and their home lives, and he calculated that there were nine possible candidates. Tomorrow he would try to find out the identity of his admirer.

 

++++++++++++++

 

The next day was like every other day at the school, apart from the fact that Castiel was having a lot of difficulty focusing. It had been quite a restless night, spent wondering… wondering. By the time it came for his students to leave, he was on pins and it was all he could do to not push past them into the playground. He stood at the doorway and watched the reunions taking place, hoping to notice anything out of the ordinary. There were a couple of possibilities; one who was especially handsome, but it was probably too much to hope that it might be him… Unfortunately, before everyone had left, Mr. Novak was called back into the building by the principal. By the time he returned to the playground, everyone had left. _Oh well, there's always tomorrow_ …

 

+++++++++++++++

 

Castiel realised the next day that watching his pupils and trying to work out which one of them had a dad that liked him was a little bit weird. This was not a normal way to find a partner, and yet…He made his rounds of the classroom, peeking over shoulders to make sure no one was goofing off when they were supposed to be studying the areas they failed in testing. He came to a stop behind one of his more ...combative… students. Krissy looked up at him and grinned and as she did, he noticed that she had a red pen. Castiel had met her father Benny; nice guy, with an unusual - _rather attractive_ \- Southern accent. “Sir, I don’t think you gave me the correct mark for my writing. I should have got an A.”

 

“Excuse me?” The girl had potential, but she could be overly assertive sometimes. Maybe Castiel needed to have a talk with her father about her attitude. Of course, speaking to the man could allow him to tell whether or not he was the dad in question. “I marked your work fairly,  Krissy.”   

 

With that he moved away from her, a glare burning into the back of his head, and took his place at the front of his room. He leaned back in his swivel chair and took in the sight of the children learning. Castiel loved being a teacher with his entire being. He knew it was his calling. Being involved in the kids’ lives and teaching them so they can be prepared for the world around them filled him with pride. Smiling like an idiot, he let his thoughts drift to a specific sexy parent he wished wholeheartedly to be his secret admirer.

 

By the end of the school day, Castiel was feeling a little less positive about discovering who that admirer was. None of the children had given anything away, and there was a part of him that was beginning to think maybe it would be best not to know. He had never had much luck with relationships. He walked with his students to the door and distractedly said goodbye to them, unaware that one of the parents was waiting to speak with him.

 

“Mr Novak... sir. My dad wants to talk to you.” Castiel looked down to see Ben Winchester, pulling his sleeve and looking at him expectantly.

 

“Oh, okay Ben.” He smiled at the dark haired little boy. “Come inside, please.” As Castiel spoke, he appraised the man in question - the man he had considered yesterday from afar. _Good gracious, he was even more impressive up close_. He was tall, had dirty blonde hair, the greenest eyes in existence, and that smile he was directing at the teacher… _well._

 

“Dad, can I play outside until you’ve finished?” Ben looked at his father hopefully.

 

“Sure, but don't leave the playground.” Mr. Winchester smiled at his son as the boy ran off excitedly, then turned to the teacher and extended his hand. “Hey Mr. Novak, thanks. I hope this is okay.” _Goodness, that voice. So deep._ As their hands touched, Castiel felt a spark of electricity pass between them and it took all of his control to remain calm. _Is… is this him?_

 

“It's fine, Mr. Winchester. How can I help you?” He flashed his most sincere smile at the man and tried not to look too flustered. It was difficult though, when the man was staring at him intensely and invading his personal space like that. A rather intense shiver ran down the teachers spine when Ben’s dad looked down at his lip, which he was nervously chewing on it seemed, and then licked his own. Their eyes were locked and it felt all too intimate. Castiel had to look away before he did something inappropriate, like grab him and kiss him.

 

Mr. Winchester cleared his throat and began to speak. “Er… I don't know if you're aware, but Ben’s mom died when he was small, and it's just the two of us.” Unable to speak after the epic eye-sex, Castiel nodded for him to carry on. “Well, so… I worry that I can't help Ben too much with his homework. I'm just a car mechanic.”

 

“Mr. Winchester, I-”

 

“Dean. Call me Dean, please.”

 

“Oh, um… okay, Dean.” It felt a little strange using his first name, but he wanted to make the man feel comfortable so he allowed it. “Ben is doing really well, but if you have any worries… at all, you can always speak to me again. I would be happy to help. Any time.” Castiel smiled in what he hoped was a charming way, and waited for a response.

 

“Thanks Mr Novak, I appreciate it.” There was silence for a few moments as the two men seemed to be checking each other out - _or was it just more staring?_ \- then the teacher spoke again.

 

“Please call me Castiel. And for the record you should not describe yourself as just a car mechanic. You can fix things with your hands” - _those hands_ \- “I cannot do that.”

 

“Castiel. Such an unusual name. I don't suppose you’d like to tell me about it over dinner.”

 

Well, that was an offer he couldn't refuse, and maybe - _just maybe_ \- his evenings were about to become a little more interesting than marking homework with his cat. Meg would be disappointed but Castiel hoped he would be very satisfied. _Oh, how naughty._ It was hard to keep his thoughts clean around such an adonis. He could feel the blush heat his cheeks when he realized Dean was still waiting for an answer. He fumbled with his mouth trying to make it form words. Castiel stopped and tried again, this time successful. “Yes, I think I would like that very much.”

 

“So… it’s a date?” Dean asked in a half question half statement.

  
Castiel could not help the huge gummy smile that lit up his face. Dean was so cute, all uncertain, rubbing the back of his neck like a nervous teenager. Without a doubt, Castiel knew this was the beginning of something amazing. “Yes, it is a date.”


End file.
